my new life
by surfergal1324
Summary: i get bit by werewolf and when i get angry it comes.you read the rest


THE THE FIRST DAY OF MY NEW LIFE  
  
My story begins on one very cold night.My friends leara and taboe wher spending the night over at my house.Leara asked me wher the restroom was.And I said "the restroom is upstairs first door on the your left".and she said "thank-you" and I said "no problem".Then leara went upstairs.Then taboe said "is ther anything that we can eat?"."And i said yeah in the kitchen".and then taboe said thanks and then he walked in to the kitchen."hey tsume " taboe said."yah taboe " tsume said.  
  
"did leara fall in the tolit"taboe said  
  
"I dont know i am going to go see if she is okay"kiba said  
  
"okay" taboe said  
  
"be right back" kiba said  
  
then i went up the stairs   
  
"leara" kiba said  
  
"yah" leara said  
  
"Leara said "are you okay?" kiba said   
  
"yah why?" leara said  
  
"oh well taboe thought that you fell in. did you ?" kiba said  
  
"no" leara said  
  
"okay" kiba said  
  
"hey kiba " leara said  
  
"yah " kiba said  
  
"umm "  
  
what is it leara   
  
and went downstairs   
  
"so did she fall in ".  
  
"no she did not"   
  
"kiba"  
  
"yes leara "  
  
"please help "  
  
"whats wrong"  
  
and before she could respond she fell down the stairs.  
  
"Leara!..."  
  
"huh..."  
  
and then she passed out for a few hours.  
  
then she started to wake up.  
  
"huh"  
  
"leara are you a wake"  
  
"what happend"  
  
"you fell"  
  
"how"  
  
"i dont know i was hopeing that you could tell me "  
  
"well all i remeber is yelling out you name then somebody pushing me ".  
  
"do you know who it was"  
  
"no i can not say that i do."  
  
"well don't worry we will find out who did this to you i promise you that."  
  
"than-you tsume"   
  
"but leara"   
  
"yes"  
  
"just promise me one thing"   
  
"and what is that"  
  
"get some rest"  
  
"i promisse"  
  
"oh kiba "  
  
"yes leara "  
  
"i think i remeber something about the person that pushed me"  
  
"oh really"  
  
"yah"  
  
"well"  
  
"well when i turned around i think i got a good look at the guy "  
  
"well what did he look like"  
  
"well you know how you can turn into that white wolf "  
  
"yah"  
  
"well stood up like a man but "  
  
"but what "  
  
"well do you promisse that you won't laugh"  
  
"leara i promisse i wont just tell me what he looked like"  
  
"well he stood up like a man but looked like a wolf if that makes any sense to you"   
  
"it does i know exactly what it was"  
  
"well what was it"  
  
"well it's not a wolf nor is it man"  
  
"well what the hell is it"  
  
"well you met a wherewolf"  
  
"a what "  
  
"a wherewolf "  
  
"what is that"  
  
"a half man and half wolf "  
  
"kind of like you"   
  
"yes "  
  
"do you know if it bit you "  
  
"i think it did "  
  
"wher at"  
  
"on my leg i think that is what caused me to fall"  
  
"oh this is just great"  
  
"sorry"  
  
"leara come on let's go tell taboe, and leara don't apoligize to me okay you did not do anything wrong."  
  
"are you sure he should know"  
  
"well yes unless you have a better idea do you"  
  
"well yah"  
  
"well what is the plan "  
  
"well the plan is how would you think if i turned into the werewolf and just happens to jump out of the bushes and scare him half to death."  
  
"well it sounds like a good idea"  
  
"yah i know"  
  
"well come on lets get back to the cabin"  
  
"okay"  
  
"and we both went to the cabin"  
  
"and then taboe comes out and says"  
  
"so wher did you guys go"  
  
"oh no wher"  
  
"okay"  
  
"so are you hungry ?"  
  
"yah i am hungry"  
  
"okay "  
  
"and then he went into the kitchen"  
  
a few minutes later it start's to get dark and just guees what the moon is in well if you guessed full moon you are correct  
  
and then i start to howl at the moon.  
  
hey kiba   
  
yah taboe  
  
is it just me or is leara howling at the moon  
  
oh that it's not just you it really is happening   
  
what do you mean  
  
well do you remember that werewolf that came up to the cabin  
  
yah  
  
well that werewolf bit her  
  
okay so what are you telling me   
  
well she is one of us  
  
what!  
  
yep  
  
oh that is just great  
  
yah i know  
  
hey guy's   
  
yah leara  
  
well i am going to go to bed  
  
okay   
  
well see you guy's later  
  
okay  
  
and then after that i was half way up ther that was until i saw this dog and it owner the dogs name was Blue and the owner's name was quent yaiden. but at that moment once i saw them i could smell that something was wrong .then i turned around and taboe and kiba were comming down the hill and i was running towards them .  
  
kiba,taboe   
  
what's wrong   
  
do not go down ther  
  
why  
  
becuse blue and quent are searching for us and blue has me on his mind .and you guys can go down ther if you want   
  
okay never mind   
  
leara thank you for telling us  
  
no problem  
  
taboe we need to call tsume and hige.  
  
okay  
  
and they both started to howl for help  
  
and hige and tsume howled and they said meet us at the city nearest to you  
  
and they both howled back we will be there  
  
and the next day we got up really early and headed out for freeze city  
  
and we met up with them   
  
hey guys over here  
  
oh ther you are   
  
so who is the new girl  
  
oh this is leara  
  
leara hmm beutiful name  
  
leara this is tsume and hige   
  
hello  
  
so what caused you to become a wolf  
  
a werewolf bit me and kiba protected me but he came to late  
  
how late   
  
well by the time he came to my rescue the werewolf almost killed me   
  
leara you are extremely lucky  
  
what do you mean   
  
well most people that get bit by a werewolf they usualy do not live to to tell the tale.  
  
yah i was very glad that they wher ther   
  
so who was the person that told you to cry for help   
  
umm tsume that person would be me   
  
how did you know that they wher bad news  
  
i could smell it and i also reconised them  
  
what do you mean you reconised them  
  
well when i got bit by that werewolf he was in the bushes and i over heard him say well blue looks like we have a few more animals to get rid of.  
  
well you do now that they will not stop hunting you down   
  
and all of a sudden i jumped in the middle of tsume   
  
leara why did you do that   
  
well they are here but they were not aiming at me they ...they wher aiming for you.........  
  
then i passed out  
  
come on guys she protected me lets protect her  
  
okay   
  
come on blue show your self  
  
a few minutes later i star to wake up but i get startled whaen i see wolves all around me  
  
and i start to run .  
  
leara  
  
tsume is that you  
  
yah its me what's wrong  
  
oh it's nothing   
  
well if it's nothing then why are you running.  
  
i just need to be alone that's all  
  
okay  
  
well guees i will see you later  
  
oh and leara  
  
yah tsume  
  
be carefull  
  
i will and tsume can you do me a big favor  
  
sure what is  
  
well i know that you kiba are good friend's and everything  
  
yah  
  
well can you please tell kiba to stay away from me   
  
but leara what if he askes me why  
  
well just tell him that well  
  
well what  
  
well you know the werewolf that is inside me   
  
yah  
  
well he....  
  
he what  
  
shh   
  
what is it   
  
somebody is here  
  
what do you mean  
  
somebody is watching us  
  
how do you know  
  
I can sense it   
  
okay  
  
a few minutes later  
  
tsume  
  
yah leara   
  
the wolf is wanting to come out  
  
what do you want me to do about it  
  
what should i do  
  
don't let it out  
  
okay  
  
leara  
  
yah  
  
is the feeling gone  
  
yes  
  
okay come on lets go catch up with the gang  
  
you go ahead i am going to stay here for a few more minutes   
  
okay just be carefull  
  
and he went ahead  
  
a few minutes later i decided to go catch up but the wolf took over again  
  
then the sirens went off  
  
oh no leara  
  
no kiba stay here i will go  
  
okay   
  
and he found me but by the time he found me i was in my normal body  
  
leara!  
  
huh tsume is that you  
  
yes it is me  
  
help me up  
  
what happened  
  
i don't know all i know is that the wolf came out then a whole pack of wolves were coming at me   
  
come on lets get you somewher warm   
  
okay  
  
a we went over to wher the guys were  
  
leara what happened  
  
tsume   
  
yes leara  
  
it's happening again  
  
the wolf   
  
yes  
  
kiba get away  
  
no   
  
what do you mean leara  
  
i need all of you to go  
  
are you sure   
  
yes now go  
  
okay leara just becarefull  
  
well i am not going anywher  
  
why do you want to stay  
  
well i want to get to the bottom of this  
  
no kiba go  
  
why should i  
  
unless you want to get hurt leave now  
  
then i started to walk off  
  
no you are not going anywher  
  
let go of me  
  
why  
  
then in a deep voice i said release me   
  
no  
  
tsume please tell him to let go  
  
okay kiba let go   
  
why should i  
  
well your killing her  
  
that's good enough for me  
  
but once he let go the took a peice of me but he did not know that until he let go and then i fell  
  
and then he yelled down to me  
  
Leara !  
  
no answer  
  
leara speak to me or say some thing  
  
and then ther was a voice coming from me  
  
kiba   
  
yes i am here  
  
you are an asshole  
  
and then tsume said well is she okay   
  
i think so  
  
what did she say to you  
  
oh she just called me an asshole  
  
oh whats new with that 


End file.
